Server racks are used to house multiple computer servers and other related loads, and to provide power and communication signals to them. A server rack uses busses to distribute the current generated by power supply units (PSUs) to the loads situated on various shelves of the server rack. In conventional server rack architecture, the PSUs are located on either the top shelf or the bottom shelf of the server rack, and the current generated by them is distributed to the various loads by using a vertical bus. The vertical bus location closest to the PSUs is subjected to maximum current density. The current density progressively decreases at vertical bus locations away from the PSUs. Conventional server rack architecture requires oversized busses that can support the maximum possible current density that can be generated by the PSUs. Oversized busses are undesirable because they require more space and increased material costs than smaller busses.